Venus (relationships)
With All The Turtles: 'Sis loves and adores her brothers and like her borther Mikey she hates it when Raph can't control his temper,sometimes Donnie acting like a know-it All,and Leo when he acts bossy.Despite everything,Her brothers love her and are very protective of Sis considering she's also the baby of the family.Sis in turn is very loyal to them and is willing to do everything she can to help them and back them up.She's very close to Raph and Donnie,Mikey and looks up to Leo like a parental figure. 'Leonardo-'Sis acts like a baby sister mostly with Leo, as he is Sis's oldest brother and Leo acts like the oldest big brother mostly with Sis,such as being overprotective and Sis really cares about Leo.Sis always followed leo in his foot steps sometimes.when Leo and the others rescue Sis from the Foot Clan Leo pats Sis on the head and smiles in relief that his youngest sister's alright.Like Mikey Sis tends to see Leo as a parental figure at times,always going to him for answers. 'Raphael-'He and Silver incteract a littlebit in the series.He loves his little sister and he is freicly protective of her and will do anything to keep her safe just like he is protective of his younger brother Mikey.His little sister always called him "Raphie" when she was younger.Raph actually hugged Mikey and Sis mentioned how he was afraid of losing them,thus showing how much he loves them.Frist he did'nt like her when Leo and the others decied to take her in the family and thought the band on her leg was a tracking device but,when he realize that he had to protect her he began to love and care for her.Raph calls her "Little Ninja" as her other nickname.Raph managed to comfort Sis,who was sad that she blames herself and messes up everything stating she was amazing and anyone would love to be her friend.Raph seems to be very protective of Mikey and Sis,as he along with Donnie and Leo,threatened Leatherhead to stay away from them.Sis and Raph seem to be quite close, although they fight a lot. 'Donatello-'Sis loves her brother Donnie,he had taught her about tech and science and helps her along with his brothers teaching her ninjistu.Then she helps him bilud things too.Along with his brothers take turns taking care of her.Silver Loves nameing things like Mikey. 'Michelangelo-'Mikey and Sis had interacted the most in the series.Mikey really loves his baby sister,he teaches her how to cook,how to skateboard,and teaches her a lot of things.When his little sister feels sad hes always be there to make her feel happy. 'Master Splinter-'Sis is very loyal and obeys Master Splinter's rules.He loves her as his only daugther,sometimes Sis does and doesn't understand his wisdoms like her older brother Leo.He is very protective of her just like his sons and he always helped her when shes having trouble.He also trains her the art of ninjistu.However,Master Splinter is also highly aware of Sis lack of maturity like her brother Mikey.But he still loves Sis,as much as he does with the rest of her brothers.He and his sons adopted her when she was a baby.Like with the others, Master Splinter is very protective of Sis. 'April O' Neil-'Sis see's April as a big sister and she really cares about her.Sometimes Sis agrees things with April. 'Karai-'Her and Karai have met when she was on partol with her brothers.When the turtles was about to head home,they see her standing on top of other building. 'Shredder-''' Sis and the Shredder have met and, along with her brothers, is now at war with Shredder and his Foot Clan.Sis hates Shredder for what he's done to her father,Splinter trying to kill her and her brothers,her and Mikey were captured by him and was torutred and beated and she was raped by him,but their brothers was able to rescued them and brought them back home.They was having nightmares about being back at the dark room where Shredder had kept and tourtured them at the Brox buliding. '''Kent: He is Sis's second friend and he secretly has a crush on her. Category:Relationships Category:Love